


Hero or Doofus?

by LadyCookieCupcake



Series: hetalia stories [17]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Both Amercias decided to test the Reader, F/M, Heroes and Villains, Reader isn't happy!, The 2ps and 1ps just shouldn't be near one another, and Doofuses, shortish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: In which Allen and Alfred try and test you, the reader. It doesn't work.





	Hero or Doofus?

Something was wrong, very wrong. Alfred would usually sleep in on weekends, especially when throughout the whole week was the World Meeting. Not only were these extremely long and boring, but they often made him tired, to the point where he could 'sleep a century and still be tired' (his words, not yours).  
  
It's because of this you would let him sleep in until eleven, and then you'd wake the grumbling mess since 'if you don't wake up now, you won't get any sleep tonight'. He would grumble and moan but get up anyway, following after you like some tired little puppy and you'd place an extremely-strong coffee in front of him to help wake him up. As he sipped on the coffee, you'd do some lunch for the two of you to eat, and as you ate, you talked and Alfred listened (sort of).  
  
You'd do this every weekend (even the weeks without the World Meeting), and nothing's ever changed. It began when you two started dating and has never ended (hopefully, like your relationship)...  
  
So, why, pray-tell, is he up now? It's nine o'clock, two hours early than he usually is forced to wake. He's in the kitchen, humming lightly under his breath as he washes a plate and cup up. On the smallish dining table is a plate full of a beautiful steaming breakfast and a cup of your favourite hot beverage. His blond (too bright, too...shiny?) hair is combed neatly and he's wearing a...suit.  
  
Yeah, alright, something's wrong. Did he break something again? Oh god, what is it now? What's he broken now?  _Please, don't be Arthur's tea set. He's going to kill me_ , you mentally prayed it wasn't anything of Arthur's. You were meant to be looking after the things. He trusts you to look after them, after all, and to make sure Alfred stayed away from them.  
  
"You going to stand there all day or...?" The sound of the man's voice trailed off, and you jumped, forgetting he was there for a second. You looked up, though, as confusion settled in because of that voice, it's...different. It's the same volume (that sort of deepish voice you'd expect from a young man) but there's something else, something in that tone he was using. It was playful but...not, the type of playful a killer would probably have. You shivered unexpectedly at the thought and quickly looked down.  
  
This wasn't Alfred. It couldn't be, this man was too...different to be your boyfriend. He looked like him (how, you weren't sure), but it couldn't be him. A cough suddenly echoed throughout the kitchen, causing you to jump as you looked up, noticing instantly how the Alfred-look-alike was looking over his shoulder at you. Now that he was looking at you, you could see the blue of his eyes were a little too dark to be Alfred's, and- was that brown-? "Well?" He asked, and you looked, walking over to the table and sitting in front of the steaming plate.  
  
As you ate the admittedly-delicious breakfast, trying to act as nonchalant as you could, the Alfred-lookalike finished up his washing, and once you were finished, he washed your things up too. Offering a small 'thank you', you rushed off to the bedroom, shutting the door and leaning against it. Why was there a lookalike of Alfred in the kitchen? Where was Alfred? Was he alright? What did the lookalike want? And the big question that needs to be answered; why did he think he could pass off as Alfred by acting like a gentleman? Arthur yes, maybe, but Alfred? No, because while he wasn't a jerk, he _was_ a slob. He did not dress up in suits and he did not help with the washing up (unless asked, of course, and then he'll huff and puff as he helps).  
  
Suddenly, a knock on the door behind you startled you out of your thoughts, and you quickly shot a hand to the doorknob as it began to turn. It stopped just as the man behind it asked, "Is everything alright, (Y/N)?" He asked, and though it held a concerned tone to it, the tone was too...dull to be genuine. You took a deep breath, and said, "Yeah, just getting changed!"  
  
You could practically hear the smirk as he said, "You sure you don't wanna let me in then? Maybe we can find a way to keep you out of your clothes once more." You bit your lip as you gulped before saying, "N-no, it's fine, Al-Alfred. I'll be out in a minute!" There was silence for a moment before the sound of a huff could be heard and then footsteps before all noise faded. You waited a few more seconds before letting out a breath you didn't realise you were holding, eyes slipping shut and head falling back to hit the door.  
  
What were you going to do?  
  
*  
  
You got dressed quite quickly, but still, you didn't go back out. You waited a few more minutes, and then when you realised even a second longer would alert Alfred-lookalike to something being wrong, you took a deep breath and stepped out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind you. You walked into the living room and going in, you noticed Alfred-lookalike was there, sitting on the sofa with one leg crossed at the other leg's knee, watching some random 'reality' show.  
  
Despite contrary belief, Alfred absolutely hated reality shows.  _Another reason why this lookalike wasn't Alfred_ , you thought as you sat down on the sofa too, sitting as far away as you could without it looking suspicious. You both sat in silence, you not knowing what to say, 'Alfred' seemingly actually into the show. Only Alfred-lookalike seemed to be comfortable.

You hated it. You wanted to know what he wanted, you wanted to know where Alfred was, you wanted to know what he wanted from you, but no matter how many times you opened your mouth, nothing would come out. You tried taking deep breaths, tried waiting for a few minutes but nothing seemed to work. It's like the words were just stuck there, refusing to come out.  _Ugh, my voice hates me right now,_  you thought and sneaked a quick side-glance at Alfred-lookalike, noticing he was still looking at the TV.  
  
_Well, at least he's comfortabl_ -, you were interrupted from your bitter thoughts when the volume of the TV was suddenly turned down, followed shortly by the sound of fabric shifting. Gulping, you slowly turned to face the man, who was now sitting cross-legged beside of you, and asked, "Yes?"  
  
He didn't say anything for a moment, just continued to stare- until he spoke, "You know I'm not Alfie, right?" You paused, not knowing what to say at that unexpected sentence. Were you being just that obvious? "Yes, yes you were, " The lookalike said as if he had read your thoughts, and you glared, annoyed partly at his comment, partly at his tone. You coughed and made sure you were fully turned before saying, "N-no, I dunn-," You were interrupted by a finger to the mouth, and you paused. "There's no point in lying. I know you know I'm not Alfie. It's easy by the way I dress, but hey, it was worth a try, right?"  
  
You paused... Wait, what? You looked up at him, confusion clear, and said: "I know you know Alfie is not I." You couldn't help but snap, "Then where he is?" He chuckled and said, "Can't tell-," You glared and he huffed, "Fine. He's at McDonalds. He knows you'll be pissed so he sent me to distract you. He also wanted to know if you'd notice the 'Heroic America' from the 'Villainous America'. Obviously, you know him better than maybe even you think."  
  
Well, of course, you've known him since you were little (or at least it feels like it), so you know the Hero America from the Villain America. But what you were rightfully annoyed about was how Alfred decided using his doppelganger as a distraction was a good idea, You were also annoyed how they thought Alfred-lookalike could pass off as Alfred. Nice to know Alfred has faith in me, you thought as you rolled your eyes and huffed at the Alfred-lookalike.  
  
"Hey, don't shoot the messenger, shoot the man who thought sneaking off to McDonalds - of all places - was a good idea." Alfred lookalike said, and you rolled your eyes. Well, now you know about him, he can leave now...right? He will leave... He better leave. You huffed again and silently wished Alfred would hurry up, so you could kick the lookalike out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! :D  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. :D
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://ladycookiecupcake.tumblr.com)


End file.
